


a mother's support

by playitagain



Series: a mother's love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Family Dinner, M/M, PTSD, Sibling teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: Ron and Harry come out to the family with Molly’s love and support.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: a mother's love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119764
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	a mother's support

Molly watches as Ron twists his fingers nervously in his lap. The second Harry notices, he reaches over to place his own hand over Ron’s, the two sharing a glance. Molly can see the effect such a small touch has on her son, watching as his breath starts to even out from his nervous state. 

The gentle touch seems to have given Ron the courage to speak, turning back to face Molly. The seriousness of this conversation doesn’t go unnoticed and she places her knitting aside to give the boys her full attention, hands folded in her lap. 

“Mum,” Ron starts. The nerves have been radiating off him since the pair arrived from their morning fly in the orchard. They’ve taken to spending their off mornings flying. It seems to help both relax and Molly knows it’s their big date for the week, a way to get away from everything and enjoy each other’s company. 

Molly waits patiently for her son to continue, the boys exchanging another look. It’s like they’re communicating with their eyes and Molly can’t help the soft smile that tugs up her lips at the prospect. It seems their relationship has only made their bond stronger.

“What is it, dear?” Molly asks when she realizes Ron isn’t going to continue without prompting. She doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. The only thing that comes to mind is a change in career since it obviously isn’t anything about Harry this time around. She can’t imagine it would be a career change either though as Ron seems to come home from training in a good mood nearly every night unless they have a particularly tough round of training. 

“Well - I -” Ron clears his throat, “We wanted to know if we could make an announcement on Sunday when everyone is around for dinner?” Sunday dinner became a tradition only a year after the war when Fluer became pregnant. It was a way for the family to see each other. The deal was at least one dinner a month unless you could attend more and this Sunday just so happened to include all of her children and Hermione.

(Molly’s heart hurts thinking about the fact Fred will never be able to join their Sunday dinners. It has already become a place for announcements and celebrations and it was only just the beginning. Fred would never have any more announcements or celebrations.)

“And what announcement might that be?” Molly is sure she knows. It would explain why her youngest son has been nervous since he arrived back from the orchard. She’s sure Harry and Ron have put a lot of thought and time into their consideration to come out to the family especially since both would have an ex in the room for dinner. 

“We wanted to tell them about our relationship, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry explains. Molly can see the nerves playing on his features now. She doesn’t believe they need to be nervous about such a thing. Molly hopes she raised an open minded family and she knows the pair has already shared their relationship with both Ginny and Hermione after they graduated Hogwarts. The girls had been distant at first, but both came around, especially Hermione as the trio’s friendship seemed to only be growing lately. 

“You know I’ll support you both if you tell the family on Sunday,” Molly assures, reaching over to place a hand over both of theirs. Harry’s shied away from her touch since the war and her heart melts when he places his other hand over her’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Do ya think you could make something special?” Ron asks. Molly can tell he’s still worried. She knows her son has always struggled to find himself in this family and she hopes the reassurance that they support his relationship with his best mate will help. 

“Does special mean your favorite?” She teases, watching as Ron’s ears go pink. 

“Something everyone will like,” Ron urges and the insistent tone has Molly frowning. “Just in case…” Oh. Oh no. She did not raise her children to shun their own family simply because of who they loved. It upset her to think Ron was so nervous of rejection. 

“Honey, no one is going to have a problem with the both of you loving each other.” Molly doesn’t miss the pink that dusts their cheeks at the word love, Ron’s only darkening when Molly decides to change seats, sitting next to her son so she can pull him into a warm hug. “I’m sure of it, dear, but I promise I’ll make whatever you like for dinner.” 

“And treacle tart for dessert?” Ron sneaks in, looking at his mother nervously from his awkward position in her arms. He’s somehow still mostly facing Harry, hand still latched onto his, but Molly has squashed his side against her chest, trapping his other arm so he isn’t able to wrap it around her in return. 

“Of course, dear!” She smiles, releasing Ron from her hold. Ron still seems nervous, but the reassurance that she will support him seems to have lifted a bit of the weight from his shoulders. Molly can tell something else is still on his mind though and she asks, “Anything else you wanted to tell me?”

“Well, mum,” Ron starts. She doesn’t like that. Why did his tone change? Why was there sympathy in his voice, sadness to his words? “We wanted to tell the family because Harry and I are planning to move out when we finish training.” 

It makes sense. The pair have been dating for nearly a year and their two year training would be over in only three short months. They’ll officially be aurors by then and the thought terrifies Molly. She was hoping they would stay around a bit longer, save up some money before moving out. Molly could keep an eye on them in the Burrow. She could make sure they came home in one piece. She couldn’t do that if they weren’t living under her roof. 

“Oh,” she settles on. She has to pause a moment, words catching on the lump in her throat. She can feel the pressure behind her eyes as she thinks about the last of her children moving out of the Burrow. “I-I’m so happy for you both.” Even if her heart is breaking at the thought. 

“Mum?” The worry is clear in Ron’s voice. Molly has to shake herself out of this. She has to be strong for her children. She couldn’t hold them back no matter how much she wants to keep them safe. They had the right to grow and prosper after fighting in a war. 

“I’m fine, dear. I really am happy for you both,” she assures, voice wet with tears. Ron frowns at her and Molly pulls the two into a hug so they can’t see her face, features breaking for only a moment so she can pull herself together, make the tears disappear. “Let me know when you are looking at places and I’ll go with you. I’m going to start dinner.” 

She gives them both a good squeeze before she hurries off to the kitchen, cursing herself for allowing her emotions to play her like that in front of her children. 

\-----------------------

The table is set and the family is touched in. Molly watches from the head, her husband on the other side with a wide smile on his lips. Sunday dinners always have a few of her children, but it’s always wonderful watching her whole family together, fooling around like old times. The group has come a long way since the war and Molly is so proud of every single person at this table. 

The only bit of distress is coming from Ron and Harry. The pair is seated next to her and Molly can tell they’re holding hands under the table. She knows they want to tell the family before dinner, but the delay is starting to raise questions from the rest of the table and Molly isn’t sure how much longer she can hold them off with the notion that the pie just needs a bit more time to cool. (George keeps coming back with, “If it cools any longer it will be cold by the time we eat it.”)

It only takes one more excuse before Ron finally clears his throat. It doesn’t catch the attention of anyone at the table and she watches him exchange a frustrated glance with Harry. Molly knows the frustration is only a cover for his nerves. 

Molly shares a quick look with her son, noting his small nod before she clears her own throat, looking around the table and catching the eyes of each occupant as they quiet down. Ron shoots her a thankful look.

“Um-,” Ron clears his throat again, drawing the attention away from Molly. “I have a bit of an announcement.” That earns him whispers across the table as each family member tries to guess what his big announcement might be. The ones Molly can hear are fair off. 

“Does this have anything to do with that girl you keep running off to see on the weekends?” Of course George’s theory isn’t quiet. It instead draws the attention of the whole room.

“Wait, Ron’s got a girl?” Bill asks. Molly wonders why he sounds so surprised. Ron was a catch if she said so herself. Of course she knows he’s been dating Harry for nearly a year and not single for that amount of time. 

“Our little ickle Ronniekins has been running off to see someone on the weekends,” George teases, eyes shining with mischief. She’s happy her son is doing better after the loss of his twin, but Ron was already nervous. He didn’t need this kind of pressure. Molly just wishes they didn’t assume it was a girl. It was just going to make it all the harder for Ron to tell the family. 

“Ron has game?” Charlie smiles, joining in on the fun. 

“Oi! I’m the one with the announcement!” Ron snaps. The red splotches on his cheeks clash with his hair and it only seems to egg on her sons in their teasing. Molly is going to have none of that though. The longer this drags on the more nervous Ron will be in the end. 

It only takes one look - well, more like a glare - around the table for each of her sons to snap their mouths shut. Bill looks a bit guilty for a moment, turning his attention to his youngest brother, but George is simply a ball of energy at this point, waiting for ample material to tease his brother. 

“Well, I guess you lot were at least on the right pitch,” Ron starts. George looks smug at the prospect of being right and Molly is proud when he doesn’t instantly start to state just that. “I am, just know, seeing someone.” 

The silence is deafening at the prospect, the whole room now captivated by Ron’s words. The sudden pressure seems to have Ron shrinking into himself, cheeks pink with embarrassment as he looks around the room. He pauses a bit longer on both Hermione and Ginny, earning an encouraging smile from both. Molly is proud Harry and Ron have been able to mend their relationships with the girls. 

“Well, spit it out!” It’s Charlie who speaks this time, leaning forward on his elbows so he can look around Hermione and Harry. The words seem to startle Ron back to the present, hand moving instantly to grab onto Harry’s. 

The thing is that their hands are on the table this time and the action draws the attention of every pair of eyes in the room. Ron seems to realize his mistake as he glances at their joined hands as well, pulling it away after only a moment.

“Wait?” Bill asks, looking between the pair from his spot next to Arthur. 

Ron exchanges a glance with Harry before turning back to the group. “Harry and I are kind of together?” 

“Kind of?” Percy asks, speaking for the first time since Molly caught everyone’s attention earlier. Molly hates that she is the most nervous about his reaction. Percy’s relationship with the family was still being repaired after everything they went through and she hadn’t been sure how her third eldest would react. 

“We’re together. He’s my boyfriend,” Ron explains. 

The whole table is suddenly in an uproar, each asking questions and expecting an answer. Ron looks completely overwhelmed at the attention, watching as panic seems to take over his features. Harry reaches for his hand instantly, lacing their fingers together on the table in his support.

The voice that seems to draw the most attention is George’s, who manages to quiet the table with a loud, “Wait!” He looks between the pair for a moment, finally landing his gaze on Harry. “You chose ickle Ronniekins when you could have had our professional quidditch playing, smart, sassy sister?”

“George!” Molly snaps, startling the whole table. All eyes at the table are suddenly on her and she reaches over to place a gentle hand on Ron’s shoulder. 

It’s the only thing that needs to be said as George continues, “Shit! Sorry. I was just joking,” he explains. Molly doesn’t have any doubt that he was doing just that, but this was not the time. George seems to be struggling without the balance of his twin when it comes to teasing and pranks and it is showing in this moment. 

“That doesn’t make it okay.”

The whole table is startled by Harry’s sudden contribution to the conversation. Molly knows the pair discussed Ron doing most of the talking simply because it was his family. It would seem Ron’s even shocked by his words, watching Harry curiously as he continues. 

“Ron has always been the one by my side. Ron was the one who stood up on a broken leg to defend me. Ron was the thing I would miss most. Ron saved me from a frozen lake. Ron supported me after the war when I wouldn’t let anyone else. He’s always been loyal and kind. He has so many more good qualities than you  _ ever _ give him credit for.” 

The whole table sits in stunned silence at Harry’s words. It’s been nearly two years and Harry still struggles with socializing even when he is just around the family. The conversations were often short and about mundane things. Harry would really only converse with Ron (and Hermione when she was visiting) when he had the options. 

“Bloody hell, he really loves you,” Charlie states, awe in his voice. 

“You better not let him get away, Ronniekins. I don’t know how you managed to nab the savior of the wizarding world, but that boy is gone on you.” 

The silence sits for only a moment before Ginny breaks it with a quiet giggle, shoulders shaking like she is trying to hold it in. The girls have been rather quiet through this whole ordeal and Molly is surprised when Ginny seems to break. “He’s so gone on you, Ron,” she laughs. “That was so cheesy.” 

The words seem to break the tension in the room, the rest of the table joining in Ginny’s laughter. It isn’t malicious laughter in any way. It’s ringing with happiness as smiles and congratulations are exchanged around the table. 

“It would seem the whole family is happy for you, Ron,” Arthur starts, a smile on his lips. “I’m happy for you, son, but I’m wondering if we should eat before the food is cold.” 

Molly watches the last of the tension ease out of Ron’s shoulder, a smile pulling up his lips as he nods in agreement. With a flick of Molly’s wand, the food appears on the table, drawing the attention away from the newly announced couple. 

“Did you really mean that?” Ron asks, voice quiet as he angles himself toward Harry on instinct. Harry’s cheeks are pink at the question, placing his hand over Ron’s in a reassuring gesture. 

“Of course, I love you,” Harry answers. The smile that graces Ron’s features is the biggest she’s seen since the war and she watches as Ron leans over to place a kiss on his cheek. 

Ginny and George are both gagging at the display of affection between the two men, but it’s all in good humor.

Molly’s heart swells with happiness as she watches her family around the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my heart happy <3 
> 
> If you want to see something specific in this series, feel free to drop it in your comment! 
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](https://playitaagain.tumblr.com/). I'm taking requests.


End file.
